Growl (AoKise Fanfiction)
by melodilove3
Summary: Upon seeing Kise getting touch by other "wolfs", a Zone mode Aomine gets jealous. Enjoy a short fluffy(?) one-shot featuring AkaKuro with Kagami! Rated T for foul language by Aomine.


**A/N: Rolling alooong! Kuroko no Basket's AoKise fanfic featuring a small AkaKuroKaga, so enjoy!**

**(Song) Request by a secret requester_  
_**

**Song**: Growl by EXO (CHINESE version is preferred by requester)

**Note:** I'll be using Chinese characters for them for this so I'll put the English translation in parentheses, and also all girls term will be in boys term so in soem of them, I might have changed the characters. And please forgive (me and) Aomine for his foul language, I feel uncomfortable when I type them but it matches his personality. And get ready for some "random guys and model boyfriend clash" as well!

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

.

A set of navy blue eyes from a certain dark blue, tanned teen glared at the guys who had been staring at_ his_ certain property for a while through the window at Maiji Burgers. Wait what?! You heard me loud and clear; _his_ property. Still don't get it? _Aomine Daiki's Kise_.

.

'现在很危险正要警告你.'

_(It's already dangerous, I'm warning you.)_

_._

"Fuck no. No man is getting his filthy hands on _my_ Kise."

Yep, Aomine Daiki is definitely jealous. The soft drink's top popped off and up with the drink exploding over the table; his hold was too tight. His table mates, Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya looked at him if he had gone mad (Kagami) or just looked at each other (Akashi and Kuroko). Kagami was half way done eating his 15th burger, Akashi was in the middle of having a plesent converatson with his former Teiko Phantom Player and Kuroko was sipping his vanilla milkshake, nodding or shaking every now and then at Akashi's question.

.

'拜託别再多给我刺激.'

_(Please stop provoking me further.)_

.

"Aomine-kun?/Aomine? Daijobu?" The two asked, one with his mouth full and another with his same old monotone. Akashi, on the other hand, was snipping his scissors. But it seems that Aomine couldn't hear any them since he was too focused on the gang of guys that was still looking in the blond's direction.

"Hey Kuroko. Do you think he's okay?" Kagami asked the younger teen. Kuroko shook his head while sipping his shake. "He's probably mad since they're trying to set him in Zone mode."

.

'那些视线让我有一点不开心  
我真的快生气.'

_(The things I see are making me unhappy,_  
_I'm even getting angry.)_

.

If you look at Table number 16, one side where two teens are sitting is brightly and happy. As for the other side, you might need an umberlla to pass through this storm. Small lighting bolts fired in the navy blue teen's eyes._ 'Oh brother, here come's that Ahomine in Zone.'_ Kagami thought grumpily as he glomp on his 18th burger.

"Daiki, if you're keeping looking through the glass like that, it'll break eventually, you know." Akashi commented, already seeing a few thin cracks on the poor glass. Aomine didn't listen.

.

'如果再不离开 就会有危机.'

_(If they don't leave now, it'll get messy.)_

.

And things were_ really_ messy after the fired up teen saw one of the guys touching his Kise by the arm, with a squirming teen at the verge of tears. Asking Akashi to get up so that the ganguro could go outside was one thing but storming out in Zone mode was another. Akashi sighed. "Taiga, accompany Daiki for a while. As well, for a while, just follow his orders."

Kagami just froze. "Wha?! What am I- Oi, Kuroko, stop pushing me!" The invisible teen just bowed at the door and gave a shoo signal to his current light and walked back to Table 16 with a plop.

"Now where were we in our conversation..." Akashi pondered.

"Our Teiko days, Akashi-kun."

.

'黑色的身影醒在我心里,  
从我的眼睛里擦出了激情.

在她范围里全都该撤离,  
不然我一定慢慢发脾气.'

_'(The black silhouette appears in my mind,_  
_The sparks fly in my eyes._

_All these should disappear from around him,_  
_Or I will slowly let my temper known.)'_

.

"Get fuck away from him, bitch." Aomine growled. Sparks literally flying out of his eyes with his eyebrows narrowing even more. Kagami was almost backing up toward the pole. "Uh, Aomine?"

The guy that was holding Kise's arm held his wrist tighter, earning a unmanly yelp as he pulled down the arm.

"Or what?" The guy snarled with a smirk as held up Kise's wrist with pride. The people that passed them stop at what they we're doing.

"Isn't that the mini gang 'Spider'?"

"Call the police later. I wanna see if that tanned guy can beat all 9 of them."

.

'我 eureureong eureureong eureureong 你'

_'(I growl, growl, growl at you.)'_

.

The sparks flew more voliently at the gang. Kise widen his eyes._ 'He's rescuing me!'_ Aomine lunged at the first 3 that was standing in front of him with punches and kicks. Then so on with the other 4 in the second that was charging at him. As for the last one and their leader, let's just say they ended up with a broken nose.

Kise was still in daze when he suddenly blinked and ran toward Aomine. "Aomine-cchi, daijobu? Are you hurt? Aomine-cchi~!" The ganguro smiled as he ruffled the blond's hair.

"You worry to much, Kise." Kise gave the most adorable pout with his cheeks puffed out, in Aomine's and his fangirls' terms. "Mou!~"

Back in Maiji Burger, Akashi was staring at Kuroko...for a while now.

"Could you not look this way too much?" Kuroko asked, his ears being red.

"No. It's because it's interesting." And so Kuroko adverted his attention away with his face and ears red.

.

**The End**

.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! :) Ahhh, I didn't know that 'Machine' would get so many faves, even though it's 7 faves, 5 reviews, and 4 follows, even though it done. Arigatou, minna! ^_^ This was suppose to be a against-like but I didn't like the idea of Kise dead, soooo I changed it. Also I got the idea of the last part where Akashi was staring at Kuroko from this - zerochan 1377636 **_(just put 3 w's before zerochan, a dot after, put net, and then slash after net, and then type in the number.)_**  
**

**Review, please! I appreciate it! :)**


End file.
